You are Gone now
by alisha marie
Summary: Even with the one person you love most is gone you have to move on....OneShot TimmyTootie sort of please R&R thank you.


"You are Gone now." 

Disclaimer; I do not own this show! Happy!

Author's note; I written this in December of last year. hope you like this!

On with the story!

She was depressed this was her last time she would look at the midnight sky again. Maybe she wasn't meant to be...her parents, sister they all called her a mistake. Oh...sure her parents deny it but she heard them say it when they didn't think she was listening. But that's not reason, she was going to do this.

The reason was for him...the one person she loved most is now no longer of this world.  
After he was gone...everyone always tolerated the young girl. Nobody liked nor cared about her. What's the point anymore?

She really couldn't take it not anymore. She ran back inside the house.

She stared at that knife at the kitchen table; It was like her the key of her salvation. Just to end it all is enough...nothing would matter anymore.

Something came out of nowhere right before her eyes almost like magic.

A pink coffee pot and a green cabinet; That had eyes when she looked into them it was almost like they were reading her mind. Funny they were never there before but yet they seem familiar somehow. Like an old friend or something.

They looked like the same gold fish in that Timmy used have in his room. Or the same fairy dolls that took from him when she was the young age of ten.

The twelve year old girl sighed she was almost to the point of tears.

_'Maybe the are better alternatives other than suicide.'_

Tootie thought to herself sadly. No matter how badly she wanted to end it all. There was really no point in throwing her life away. Not over him or anybody else in that matter.

The raven haired girl didn't want to look at what almost seemed like magic to her anymore. So she ran right up to her room and closed and locked the bedroom door, and went straight to her bed and cried.

"It's okay to cry sweetie." She heard a feminine voice that came out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Tootie said with the sound of fright in her voice. Who could have got in she closed and locked the door.

Then Tootie couldn't believe her eyes two fairies poofed into her room one pink and the other was green.

"Well, I'am Wanda." The pink fairy introduced her self, "And Iam Cosmo."

"We're your fairy god parents." They said in a mix of a sad and happy tone of voice.

_'This is crazy there is no such thing as fairy god parents'  
_Tootie thought to herself while shaking her head.

"There's no such thing as fairies." She choked out.

"Yes, there is...or how could we be here?"

That thought was complex within itself, and Tootie was to baffled to figure it out but the thought of fairies did give her an idea.

_'Well, if can fairies grant wishes...that means I could have him back.'_

"I wish Timmy was alive." She blurted out with hope in her voice.

"We can't do that Tootie. Not all the magic in the world could control life or death." Wanda said gently.

_'It was worth a try. Oh why did he have to die of cancer?'_

"He couldn't even wish away his cancer." Cosmo said tearfully.

Wanda put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I know."

Two years later...

She was at the park looking at the night sky (like she so often did). Only wishing and hoping for him to be back.

Tootie now at the age of fourteen...she had more than what any girl her age could ask for. Her fairy god parents, popularity, brains, and beauty that rivaled Trixe Tang's.

What more was there...what else could she want? There was really one thing she could ever wish for or want. Not even magic could provide...what she wanted. As she got up and walked off, a paper swept within her path.

Curious now she picked it up to read it's contents.

**_Dear Tootie,_**

**_I know it's been awhile since my death...don't worry about me Iam doing okay. The big guy only gave me, permission to write you a letter. You don't how much I want to tell you but can't._**

**_Thanks for taking care of Cosmo and Wanda for me, yes I did have a hand in you getting them. I knew that if anybody, deserved them it would be you. After all you do have to deal with Vicky more than I did._**

**_I also wanted, to let you know that you were the only person that was there for me right up until I died.  
Not, even my own parents cared like you did. It makes me look stupid for chasing after Trixie...I'am sorry for any emotional pain I caused you._**

**_Don't put your life on hold because of me...as you already know I won't be back. Have fun be happy for once in your life. You should have a life, get some friends don't push everyone away.  
Cosmo and Wanda are not going to be around forever you know._**

**_One day you will move on. I trust me I have seen your future...your going to be very successful one day. But to get to that future going to have to move on. You will see me again in the next life. That's a promise._**

**_With all my love,_**

**_Timmy._**

She smiled as she read the letter now with the reassurance that she will see him again in the next life. The future looked bright...she looked up at the heavens with the hope that he was looking down on the earth at the same time.

The End.

Author's note; Okay what do you think? If you are reading this I want you to review...I want to know what you think. If read you this please review! I cannot stress this enough. It drives me a little crazy not knowing.

Please R&R.

Thank You.


End file.
